


Renew of a Doctor

by Blueshot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueshot/pseuds/Blueshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one last bow, the Doctor's time is over now. Join a new Doctor for a brand new adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
The small, blue box weaved in and out of vortexes; vortexes that contained all of time, and space; anything that ever happened and ever will. Moments of history swirled around the blue box in which was falling, crashing, even out of control.

If you dare to peek through the keyhole at the front of the box, in that very instance, your perception on reality would differ. You would see beauty at her finest, and temptation at her worst. Opportunity would beckon you as his minion.

What is this beauty; so impure and dreamy? The TARDIS. The ship the Time Lords of Old ventured upon, to be whisked away from the dreamy golden lights the suns bestows. A TARDIS can travel throughout space and time; changing it’s appearance to fit in with history. This particular TARDIS was owned by a rather mischievous Time Lord; the Doctor.

The Doctor: it means a healer and helper; and that’s certainly what this man aspires to do. Some say he is somewhat of a cosmic hobo, yet others think of him as a warrior. Murderous mutants in chilling shells call him the Devil; the children of Trenzalore call him Father Christmas. That is the magnificence of the Doctor- he is both.

Inside the TARDIS, another world takes form. Not a single being, alive or dead is certain of what lies behind those blue, wooden doors. Not even its permanent resident, the Doctor.

The Doctor slid over to one of the many sparking panels of his home.  
‘Come on old girl, come on!’ he stroked the green rotor in the centre of the living machine. The TARDIS span out of space, and fell through time. Clocks spun in confused motions as the Doctor pulled the last lever for his flight.  
‘Take care of me, won’t you?’ He breathed heavily, whilst swaying and swatting flying flames.  
The TARDIS hummed in approvement. The humming was cut short as cloister bells began to ring. The Doctor soon acknowledges the warning of danger.  
‘What is it? I haven’t got any ti- his sentence was soon cut short by the blue glow of regeneration energy flowing out of his mouth.  
‘See? I’m going through trauma, and this ship won’t land without me! I need you to help me! Take me to a previous destination, on autopilot, now!’ he continued, battling the ‘CRASHES’ for ‘who can make the loudest sound’.  
The TARDIS’s destroyed rotor span one last time as the Doctor thanked it, slowly falling out of conscience. The last of regeneration filtered out of his body, as he changed into another man.


	2. Enter: Lucy Croft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lucy Croft, billionaire, adventurer and theif!

London, 2014:

A van parked up upon the murky London street. A stunningly gorgeous young woman stepped out from the passenger seat. She walked with her back to the wind feeling as insubstantial as the autumn leaves skittering along the pavement. The rain would come any moment, she thought, and it would be a cold rain.

The woman concealed her pure black hair with a worn down ski mask as she head towards the rear of the vehicle. The back doors slid open, revealing big, bright blue monitors, housing another young woman. A large briefcase slid across the floor of the vehicle towards the masked lady. It clicked open, revealing a variety of tools.

The woman perked up from the monitors, 'Yunno, your father would never be happy with this, if he finds out-'  
'Then he won't find out! All you have to do is keep your mouth shut, honey!' The masked lady answered back.  
The other lady tutted, shaking her long ginger hair. 'Well, if you really are gonna do this, let's do it in style!'  
. 'You know what you're doing, right, Abs?' Lucy asked as she gathered the last of her tools.  
'Course,' smiled Abbie. 'See ya in a bit!' Lucy laughed as she slammed the doors.

The pitter patter of rain fall continued on that murky summer night. Lucy followed the back entrance of an ancient, most informative building - The National Museum. Her blacked out body was almost invisible compared to the night street - this planned of course, now the cameras won't even see her before they're hacked (that was Abbie's job).


End file.
